The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLECA13252’. ‘KLECA13252’ originated from a controlled cross between the female Calibrachoa variety ‘KLECA08178’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,060) and the male Calibrachoa variety ‘KLECA06124’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,476) in May 2009.
In May 2009, seed was collected from the controlled cross between the two Calibrachoa parental lines, ‘KLECA08178’ and ‘KLECA06124’ in Stuttgart, Germany. The seeds were sown and plants were grown for evaluation. A single plant line was selected in May 2010 which had red-purple flowers and was subsequently named ‘KLECA13252’. In May 2010, ‘KLECA13252’ was first vegetatively propagated by tip cuttings. ‘KLECA13252’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via tip cuttings.